Inuyasha Goes to Toyland!
by michaelrosen
Summary: During a hunt for the Shikon jewel shards, a strange black hole somehow appears out of nowhere and almost swallows everyone, but only swallows Inuyasha. Instead of dying, Inuyasha somehow ends up in another world where he is in a British kind of land where it is inhabited by toys. How will Inuyasha cope with the naïve nature of Noddy and try to find his way home? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Black Hole

Chapter 1: A strange black hole

Six months since Kagome had arrived in the feudal era and met Inuyasha. Six months since she accidentally broke the Shikon jewel into hundreds and hundreds of shards. Six months since she discovered she was the reincarnation of a priestess Kikyo, who is currently wandering Japan, looking for dead souls to feed upon. Anyway, even though it was supposed to be a very uncomfortable situation put in front of her which involved finding the jewel shards before an evil demon named Naraku did, she was in fact quite happy because of the friends she made.

Aside from the ill tempered half dog demon Inuyasha, there was a teenage demon slayer by the name of Sango, whose family and clan were slain by her little brother, Kohaku, who was at the time controlled by Naraku. Naraku then killed Kohaku and brought him back to life as a puppet with no memories. Then there was the perverted monk, Miroku. Though Miroku is best known as asking every cute girl he meets to bare his child, he in fact has a supernatural ability. Miroku's right hand actually contained a cursed wind tunnel, which could only be controlled by some prayer beads he always carries around. The wind tunnel is used to swallow many enemies into a dark afterlife. The only reason Miroku has the wind tunnel is because many years ago, Naraku had pierced a hole through Miroku's grandfather's left hand, with it being that the wound became a wind tunnel which would be a curse that his male descendents would inherit. Miroku's father and grandfather both were swallowed by their wind tunnels, meaning Miroku had only a small amount of time to kill Naraku. Anyway, there is also a small fox demon by the name of Shippo. Though Shippo is probably the only one of Inuyasha's team not to be screwed over by Naraku, Shippo did lose his family thanks to a demon duo known as the Thunder Brothers. At first, Shippo wanted to use the Shikon jewel to defeat the Thunder Brothers, but instead Inuyasha and Kagome help Shippo conquer them, and he has remained as a companion since. There is also Sango's pet cat demon, Kirara who usually takes on the form of a small cat, but when riding or in battle, she transforms into a large tiger like monster.

Lastly, and probably unexpected, is another half demon by the name of Enki. Enki is a young monkey hanyou, who looks to be at the age of twelve, was born into a demon kingdom by the monkey demon king, Eno who also had another son, Jaakunasaru. Jaakunasaru is Enki's older half brother and a full demon who, along with everyone else, would abuse Enki constantly. Enki managed to escape and soon joined a gang known as the Akuma Clique, led by a teenage lion demon Yakuza. Enki learned how to defend himself and now usually never backs down from a fight that is put up against him. However, Naraku would strike once again when he came and slaughtered the entire gang, afraid that they would oppose a threat to him. Enki managed to survive and somehow made his way to Inuyasha and his team, and has became a part of them since, though he is shown to be a pervert just like Miroku.

Anyway, they were currently traveling, continuing their search for the shards and fighting off any demon that comes their way. Though of course, arguing has to happen.

"Why's everybody going so slow?!" Inuyasha snapped. "We got shards to collect!"

Enki looked up and glared at Inuyasha. "Maybe ya could've reminded us in a nice way instead of being a dick like you always are." he said bluntly.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at his comment. Though Enki proved to be possibly the toughest in his group, he didn't like the comments he made most of the time. The comments were downright insulting and serious, though they were not as bad as Shippo's comments, because unlike Shippo, Enki actually knew what he was talking about.

"Enough with the comments, Enki." Inuyasha barked back. "I'm not in the mood for it. All I want is to gather the shards as quickly as possible before the bastard, Naraku does."

"But yelling like a little bitch doesn't solve anything now does it?" Enki asked.

Inuyasha was about to go over there and try to kick his monkey ass, until Kagome spoke up.

"Enki is right, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "You could tell us this sort of stuff in a more calm way."

Miroku decided to chime in as well. "Think about it, Inuyasha." he said. "Even though I am a lecherous man, I still manage to form a strong bond with my fellow comrades by keeping a calm and simple fair attitude."

Inuyasha just scoffed. "Nobody asked for your opinion, Miroku." he said.

"Maybe he needs to speak his opinion since you're to dimwitted to understand everyone else, Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted from Sango's shoulder.

"Oh if I'm dimwitted, then what does that make you, ya little brat?" Inuyasha growled at Shippo, a fist forming in his right hand, waiting for Shippo to say something smart only to get another beating.

"A lot smarter than you, moron." Shippo chuckled but soon gulped. Then Shippo began running around in circles with Inuyasha chasing him and shouting out threats.

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome shouted. The beads then glowed and Inuyasha fell facefirst to the ground with a thud. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and shook a little.

Inuyasha growled when he looked up. "What'd ya do that for, Kagome?!" he shouted at her.

"To make sure you didn't harm Shippo." Kagome said.

"Even though he deserves a good ass whooping?" Inuyasha asked as he got up, still glaring.

"Inuyasha, Shippo's just a kid, he doesn't know what he's saying most of the time." Kagome said, defending the young kitsune.

"And what does that make Enki?" Inuyasha asked.

Before Kagome could answer, a strange black hole suddenly appeared and a strong force began to pull anything it could in. Inuyasha and the others could feel their bodies moving closer.

"Everyone, grab a hold of something!" Miroku instructed as he grabbed hold of the closest tree branch he could get his hands on. Enki growled as he used his tail to grab around another tree. Miroku saw Sango about to fly towards the hole, but Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, all the while hanging onto the branch.

"Thank you, Miroku." Sango said graciously.

"My pleasures, Lady Sango." Miroku said with a smile as he slowly traveled down Sango's back to grab her bum. Sango noticed this and her eyes narrowed.

"If you even-," Sango was about to say.

"Sorry!" Miroku quickly shouted in fear as his hand traveled back up to her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Shippo had managed to climb up a tree and hang on to the leaves of the tree before the hole started to pull them in. However...

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted when he saw her being pulled into the hole. However, Inuyasha managed to jump in and push her hard out of the hole's way, sacrificing himself. Kagome landed lightly on her backside and got up, only to see Inuyasha disappearing into the black hole.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted as tears began to form in her eyes. Everyone else saw as Inuyasha disappeared into the hole and then suddenly, the force died out and the hole began to close. Miroku let go of Sango and the tree he was holding onto. Shippo climbed down from the tree he was in, and Enki's tail released the branch he was hanging on and he landed lightly on his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Enki asked.

"I don't know, Enki." Miroku said. "Whatever it was, it sure as heck got Inuyasha."

Kagome was on her knees as she looked at the ground. Tears streaming down her face.

_Inuyasha...why did you have to do that for me? _Kagome thought of it as a surprise that she really meant that much to Inuyasha, despite his times for randomly wandering off to go see Kikyo. It really began to hurt Kagome that she never got to admit her true feelings to the half demon. Sango walked over to Kagome and knelt down in front of her and wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

"You think Naraku had anything to do with his?" Enki asked Miroku.

"Let's just say that whoever made that hole, really didn't like us." Miroku responded, having it a little strange that the hole was almost much more powerful than his wind tunnel.

"Why would this happen to begin with?" Shippo asked. "It doesn't make sense whoever did this."

Nobody knew where the hole lead to, and nobody knew whether Inuyasha had died or not. Whatever it was, let's just hope that Inuyasha is okay and somewhere very safe.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Toyland!

Chapter 2: Welcome to Toyland!

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes amd felt that he was lying on some dirt and grass. The dog hanyou sat up and rubbed the back of his head groaning.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he looked around and saw that he was in a meadow. But to him, this meadow looked strange. The grass was...dark green. Nothing light the long wavy light green grass he was used to in Feudal Japan, his home world.

"What's up with the grass?" Inuyasha asked himself again as he stood up and began walking around, still oblivious to the surroundings he was currently taking notice of.

Inuyasha saw some trees before walking to find a meadow of lighter grass, but something that caught his eye.

"Is this some kind of rocky trail?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over and looked at the road, unexpectadly walking onto it. What he didn't know was that somebody was traveling down the road, and in something that Inuyasha should be very familiar with since he has the ability to pass into Kagome's world, which was a car.

The car was a yellow car that for some strange reason made this "Parp parp!" sound, which was very unlikely for any other car in the modern world. Inside the car was a person, but this person looked like Pinnocchio except he didn't have a big nose. The figure had blue eyes, noticeable eyelashes, brown hair, and red rosy cheeks. The figure was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a button at the collar, light blue denim shorts, red shoes, and a pointy hat with a bell at the end of it. He was apparently going fast.

"Slow don, car!" the figure said in a rather high pitched voice with a British accent.

Of course, Inuyasha did not hear the gonna do fyoung kid screaming at his car and kept inspecting the road.

"Sir, look out!" the boy cried to Inuyasha as he got closer to him. Only when Inuyasha looked up to reapond to thw screaming kid did he and the kid's car collide. The force was powerful enough to make Inuyasha fly back into a tree. Inuyasha landed in the branches and then fall down out of the branches and onto the ground. Inuyasha started to groan in pain.

"Oh my gosh!" the kid croed as the car suddenly came to a hault and the kid rushed out of the car to check on Inuyasha. "Are you okay, sir?" The kid knely down and looked at Inuyasha as he placed a hand on his right shoulder blade.

Of course, Inuyasha was not happy at what just transpired and instead of responding in a calm manner, swiped the kid's arm away, sat up and growled.

"What's the big idea, kid?!" Inuyasha snapped. "Do you even know how to drive that thing?!"

Now this kid had no personality of arguing back with anybody he comes across. In fact, Inuyasha's tone and temper scared him a little, causing him to back up a little.

"Sir, please calm down." the kid said as brave and calmly as he could. "I don't know what came over my car."

Inuyasha clenched his teeth and looked at the kid, kind of finding it hard to think that a car could act up on it's own. "I may not be civilized but I know damn well that cars don't have minds of their own!" Inuyasha said.

"You don't understand, sir." the kid said. "My car is somewhat special. It can do lots and lots of wonderful things like-,"

"You bore me already." Inuyasha interrupted with a snarl as he stood up and took out the Tetsuaiga, which made the kid gasp in awe at how big the sword is.

"That's a big sword!" the kid cried.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said to him. "I'm going to use it to destroy your pathetic car." Inuyasha positioned himself and was about to strike, even ignoring the damn "Parp parp!" the car gave. But that kid ran in front of Inuyasha and held up his hands in a defensive manner.

"Sir! Please don't!" the kid begged. "I promise this won't happen again! I promise I promise I promise!" as the kid spoke the same phrase three times, his head began to wobble up and down, making the bell at the tip of the kid's hat ring numerous times. When the kid's head began to wobble too fast, the kid stop himself by grabbing and positioning his head.

Of course, this got Inuyasha's attention as he widened his left eye in amusement. "Your head was wobbling." Inuyasha reminded.

"It does that every so often." the kid explained. "Whenever I speak the same thing many times, I tend to nod my head until it wobbles all by itself. That's when I stop myself."

Inuyasha nodded in response. "Okay..." he mumbled. "Kid, if ya don't mind asking me, what's your name?"

The kid formed a smile as he spoke. "My name is Noddy." he said cheerily.

"Must explain the head wobbling part." Inuyasha said.

Noddy chuckled befire speaking again. "What's your name?"

Inuyasha grunted before speaking. "Inuyasha's my name, kid." Inuyasha answered.

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha." Noddy said. "And once again, sorry that I accidentally ran you over."

"That's okay." Inuyasha said bluntly. "I kinda got over rhat a little quicker than I expected. So where am I anyway?"

Noddy chucklrd. "You're in Toyland, Inuyasha!" Noddy said excitingly.

Inuyasha looked around a little. "Doesn't seem to look like there are any toys around here." he scoffed.

"That's cause most of the toys live in Toy Town!" Noddy cried. "Hop in and I'll take you there to meet some of my friends!"

Inuyasha looked at the kid named Noddy. He didn't seem like a threat at all. Hell, the kid was supposedly harmless and weak! But he looked kind of trustworthy. After all, the kid probably knew somebody in his home town.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to the car and hopped in the passenger seat as Noddy hopped in the driver seat.

"Hang on tight, Inuyasha!" Noddy exclaimed as he started the engine.

"Please." Inuyasha scoffed. "I can go thirty times faster than this thing."

Noddy didn't respond to that comment and instead, drove off to Toy Town. When they got there, Inuyasha looked around and was quite fascinated by all the things he saw. He saw a man wearing a top hat that had the body of a rolling ball. He also saw an elephant that was wearing some kind of orange vest, and he saw a rather round man wearing a blue suit and blowing a whistle, yelling at the people that were passing by.

"Who the hell is he?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at the blue dressed man.

"That's Mr. Plod." Noddy amswered. "Toy Town's hardworking police officer."

"Doesn't look hardworking at all." Inuyasha mumbled before Mr. Plod blew his whistle in the direction of Noddy and Inuyasha. The whitsle was so loud , that it caused Inuyasha to shriek and cover his ears, despite the whitsle not being a dog whitsle.

Noddy came to a quick hault as Mr. Plod walked over to Noddy's car, smiling small at him.

"Good day, Noddy!" Mr. Plod declared, waving an arm at him.

"Good day to you too, Mr. Plod." said Noddy cheerily. "How has your day been?"

"Quite alright." Mr. Plod responded. Then he looked at Inuyasha. "Who's your new friend, Noddy?" he asked.

Before Noddy could even speak, Inuyasha sat up and glared at Mr. Plod before snapping at him. "I'm the guy who's eardrums you nearly blew out!" he growled.

Mr. Plod smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, sir." he said. "But you'll be getting more of that as you stay here. It is my job afterall."

"So it's your job to stand there looking like a fat idiot and blowing whitsles at random people who walk by as they become deaf?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well I also enforce the laws and make sure Toy Town is safe from any trouble." said Mr. Plod.

"So you're gonna stand there and tell me that a fat sore loser like yourself, actually does something like catch thieves and criminals, and not just stuff his face with meat all goddamn day?" Inuyasha growled.

Mr. Plod glared at Inuyasha. "Sir, I take my job very seriously." he said. "And if you dare insult me or curse at me once more, I shall put you in jail."

Noddy of course, didn't know what Inuyasha was capable of so he tried to talk Inuyasha out of arguing with the police officer.

"Inuyasha, he's serious." Noddy whispered.

"And I'm serious when I say that he can try to move me like he tries to move his fatass evryday!" Inuyasha snapped.

"THAT'S IT! Mr. Plod declared as he took out his baton and pointed it at Inuyasha. "Either come with me to the station or I will have no choice but to use force!"

Inuyasha half smirked. "What's a stick gonna do, fat boy?!" Inuyasha laughed, taunting the police officer.

Mr. Plod growled as he went to strike Inuyasha, only for Inuyasha to leap into the air at the last seocond and land in front of him. "Now here's my weapon." Inuyasha declared as he took out Tetsuaiga and pointed it at Mr. Plod, who was now shaking with terrifying fear.

"Nownow..." Mr. Plod shuttered. "No need to do anything with that..." in a second, Mr. Plod was running and screaming like a girl.

Inuyasha laughed with pride and humor as he put away the Tetsuaiga as Noddy sighed. "There could've been a better way to handle it, you know." Noddy told Inuyasha.

"Hey, nobody got hurt, right?" asked Inuyasha. Noddy sighed and continued driving down the road until they reached his house. Inuyasha looked at the house as they pulled into the garage. The house was yellow with a red roof and a red chimney.

"Your house is somewhat unorthodox." Inuyasha commented as they walked out of the garage.

"Um...thanks." Noddy said, not really knowing what it means. They then walked into the house and Noddy turned on the kitchen light. Inuyasha sighed as he sat at the table, thinking to himself about how he was going to get home.

"Hey, Noddy is there like some old...wise magician kind of guy you know?" asked Inuyasha.

Noddy nodded. "I have a friend named Big Ears." Noddy answered. "He could probably help you out."

"Can we visit him tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked once again.

Noddy then thought about his schedule. "I guess so." he said. "I'm not really busy tomorrow." Noddy let out a yawn. "Well I'll be going to bed. Do you want me to find you a place to sleep, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's alright." he said bluntly. "I can manage."

Noddy giggled a little. "Okay! See you in the morning!" he called as he walked up the stairs and into his room.

"What a strange kid." Inuyasha mumbled as he laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes, with hopes that this 'Big Ears' fellow that Noddy mentioned would actually help him get back to his own time. Only tomorrow would give him his answer.


	3. Chapter 3: New People and Big Ears

Chapter 3: New People and Big Ears

Inuyasha had fallen asleep on the table last night, not that he really cared though. He was more focused on meeting this "Big Ears" person than being comfortable in this strange plastic wood inhabited town. Anyway, morning had come and Inuyasha woke up, lifting his head and looking off into space in the wooden boy, Noddy's house. Inuyasha's eyes were halfway closed, indicating that he was still tired, but refused to go back to sleep. Inuyasha then heard footsteps coming from the stairs. The dog hanyou turned to see Noddy coming down the stairs with a bright huge smile on his face.

_Does this kid smile every two minutes?_ Inuyasha thought to himself, a little weirded out by Noddy's personality.

Noddy turned to Inuyasha and flashed an even bigger smile. "Good morning, Inuyasha!" he cried excitedly.

"Morning..." Inuyasha mumbled with a yawn, not really the kind of person you'd expect to be in a good mood all of the time.

"You sound sleepy still." Noddy pointed out to Inuyasha.

"And?" Inuyasha asked, widening one eyebrow.

"That's surprising to me. That's all." said Noddy. "Anyway, you want any breakfast?"

Inuyasha stood up. "Depends." Inuyasha answered. "What do ya got?"

Noddy thought to himself for the moment. "Well..." he said, thinking. "I could show you to the cabinets where I keep my cereal. But I could also go out and get eggs to make. But what do you like yourself?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Cereal's fine, thank you." he said as he went to Noddy's cabinet. "So we're going to see Big Ears today, right?"

Noddy nodded happily but so fast that his head began to bobble on it's own, causing Noddy to stop himself. "What do you want from him anyway?" Noddy asked him.

Inuyasha sighed once more. "I wanna see if he can somehow some way open a portal leading back to my time in Feudal Japan."

Noddy frowned. "What's Feudal Japan?" Noddy asked.

Inuyasha looked at Noddy like he had just taken some drugs. "Seriously, kid?" he asked, almost getting mad. "You don't know what the hell Feudal Japan is?"

"No." Noddy said.

Inuyasha just scoffed. "Well I ain't explainin!" he exclaimed.

"That's alright." Noddy said, sighing. "Big Ears probably knows what you're home country is."

"I bet he does." Inuyasha said, wondering if what Noddy was saying about Big Ears is true. If Noddy was lying and Big Ears turned out to be an old man who couldn't even lift a single finger, there would be hell to play with the Tetsuaiga.

Anyway, Inuyasha grabbed a box of corn flakes from the cabinet and poured himself a bowl. He then went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of milk, and poured it into the corn flakes.

"You got a lot to learn about the real world, ya know." Inuyasha said to Noddy bluntly as he shoved a bite full of corn flakes into his mouth.

"I know." Noddy said. "But to be honest, I think learning is fun!"

"Teh," Inuyasha scoffed. "Learning is a waste of time if you have the brain of a dog demon."

Noddy looked at Inuyasha in a confusing kind of way. He could never get the dog demon's logic since meeting him.

Inuyasha then devoured the rest of hid corn flakes and tossed the bowl into the sink. "So we gonna see this Big Ears dude or not?" Inuyasha asked.

Noddy jumped a little. "I almost forgot!" he exclaimed happily. "Thanks for reminding me.

"No problem, kid." Inuyasha said as he got up and followed Noddy out of the house and to his garage where his car was. Inuyasha got on the left side of the car since he was not the one what would be driving as Noddy got on the right side and started the ignition.

Just then, the car let out a "Parp parp!" sound.

"Morning car!" Noddy exclaimed happily. "We're gonna see Big Ears today!"

"Parp parp!" exclaimed the car as the garage door opened.

Inuyasha looked at Noddy. "What you are doing right now is just plain weird." he commented.

"It has feelings you know." Noddy scoffed back as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. As they were driving, they drove through town where Inuyasha got to see Mr. Plod again, though the police officer tried to remain hidden from him. He got to meet Mr. Sparks, the man who owns a car shop, Tessie Bear, a female teddy bear who happens to be one of Noddy's best friends and owns a dog known as Bumpy Dog. They drove by an elephant known as Mr. Jumbo, and other toys as well.

When they left the town, Noddy and Inuyasha headed into the woods, where Inuyasha felt he was just there yesterday.

"So where does he actually live?" Inuyasha asked Noddy with curiosity.

"He lives in a toadstool." Noddy answered.

"A toadstool?" Inuyasha asked with much confusion as possible.

Noddy giggled at the hanyou's confusion. "It's a specific kind of mushroom." he answered.

"I knew that, kid." Inuyasha said as his eyes narrowed a little. "I meant why the hell would he be living in a toadstool?"

Noddy shrugged. "He's been living in it for quite sometime now." he explained. "The first time I ever met him was at his house."

"And how did you end up there?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well..." Noddy was beginning to contemplate on whether he should tell Inuyasha of his past or not. It would sound boring but at the same time make him sound like a whimp and a spoiled brat. Whatever, he decided to take the risk.

"I was wandering all over the woods." Noddy explained. "You see, my creator had built this wooden lion that scared me away, without giving me a place to live. Big Ears heard my cries for help and decided to help me out. He bought me a house, dozens of sets of clothing, and basically became my adopted father if you think about it."

"What does he do for you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well if I'm ever in a pickle," Noddy explained. "He's always there to get me out."

"Oh..." Inuyasha said, remembering about his childhood and how he needed to fend for himself with nobody to turn to once his mother died. There were times where he wished he knew his father, and there were times that he wished Sesshomaru showed the littlest bit of compassion for him, but at least he had Kagome and his other friends to turn to, though his pride would keep him from speaking to them about his problems most of the time.

Anyway, Noddy and just came to a stop right in front of a white spotted red toadstool. Inuyasha looked at it and it almost kind of reminded him of the mushroom he saw in Super Mario Bros. one time while playing the game with Sota. Inuyasha slowly got out of the car as Noddy got out of it as well. Inuyasha did not keep his stare off of the toadstool standing in front of him.

Noddy walked up the front door and gave it a few knocks, and then they waited for a few seconds. Then, the door handle began to move, and the door slowly opened. Inuyasha took a glimpse at the figure that answered the door. It was a man that looked around Kaede's age, had a white beard with no mustache, a hat like Noddy's except it was red and did not have a bell at the tip of it. He was also wearing tight yellow pants and a blue jacket over a red checkered white vest. The man smiled at Noddy.

"Hello, Noddy." said the man cheerily. "What brings you here today?"

"Hello, Big Ears." Noddy replied back. "I just came by to see how you were doing today, and I also have somebody that needs your help."

Big Ears widened one eye. "Oh?" he asked. "And where is he?"

"Right here." Inuyasha said walking over to him. "The name's Inuyasha."

"Hello, Inuyasha." Big Ears said. "My name is Big Ears. What can I do for you?" Big ears couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's appearance. He had white dog ears and long silver locks, plus golden eyes. Big Ears had studied Japanese folklore before. He knew that Inuyasha was a dog demon.

"I was wondering if you had anything that could help me get back to my world." Inuyasha explained.

Big Ears nodded. "We can talk about it more." he said. "But first, feel free to step inside my toadstool." Big Ears stepped out of the way and gestured his hand to allow Inuyasha in. Inuyasha sighed and walked in followed by a silent Noddy, who noticed Big Ears contempt and suspicious attitude since seeing Inuyasha.

Big Ears followed them in and walked to the front of where Inuyasha was. "So by the looks of things, you're a dog demon?" he asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "Um...yeah..." he answered. "But I'm not..."

"I know what you're going to say." Big Ears said. "You're only half demon."

"How...How do you know all this?" Inuyasha asked.

Noddy, who was giggling at Inuyasha's reaction whispered to him, "I told you he knows everything."

Inuyasha nodded and followed Big Ears to his table.

"Okay now." Big Ears said as he sat down and waited for Noddy and Inuyasha to sit down. "Now you want me to help you find a way to get back to Feudal Japan?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Somehow after my friends and I fought off a demon, this random black vortex appeared from out of nowhere and tried to suck us in." he explained. "It only got me though.

"Hmmm..." Big Ears grunted as he cuffed his chin. "I see...Inuyasha, can you describe what the vortex looked like please?"

Inuyasha got a little annoyed. "What am I, a dictionary?" he asked. "You think I knew that there's over a hundred black holes out there, old man?"

"How dare you call me old!" Big Ears exclaimed. "And the only reason I am asking is because it depends the kind of vortex that you were swallowed in."

"What does it mean, Big Ears?" asked Noddy.

"It means that whatever vortex he came out of, is the vortex he needs to go back into." Big Ears answered. "Right now, I do not have the full requirements to make the vortex appear, but I promise you that they will be in my possession in two days."

"TWO DAYS?!" Inuyasha growled as he hopped out of his seat and flipped the table over, causing Noddy to flinch a little, while Big Ears remained sitting with a serious look on his face. "I AIN'T GONNA WAIT TWO DAYS IN THIS FREAKIN KIDDY WORLD JUST SO YOU CAN SIT ON YOUR ASS AND MAKE UP SHIT!"

Big Ears glared at him. "So you don't believe me?" he asked. Then he glanced at Inuyasha's subjugation necklace and pointed at it. "I can see why you'd be wearing s subjugation necklace. You do have a hot temper."

Big Ears got up and walked a few feet away from Inuyasha who pointed an angry finger at Big Ears.

"So what?!" Inuyasha growled at him. "It's not like you can control it!"

Big Ears then formed a grin. "Oh, you wanna see what I can do, hanyou?" he asked tauntingly.

Inuyasha growled and went to swipe at Big Ears, but Big Ears teleported and appeared beside Noddy.

"Noddy, hold still." Big Ears instructed as he placed a left hand on the boy's right shoulder. Noddy suddenly began feeling some kind of spiritual energy being sucked from him. After a few seconds, Big Ears held up his left hand, which showed a pink light.

"Makadukanakamaka!" Big Ears shouted a random chant before throwing the light at Inuyasha, which was absorbed by his necklace.

Inuyasha looked at the light disappear and glared at Big Ears. "What was that supposed to be, huh?" Inuyasha snarled.

"This." Big Ears said smiling as he turned to face Noddy. "Noddy, what do you say to Bumpy Dog if you want him to behave and stop running around?"

"Simple." Noddy explained. "I tell him to sit."

Suddenly, the necklace around Inuyasha's neck began glowing pink, and then Inuyasha was pulled face first into the floor. Noddy stared in awe as his eyes were open all the way and his jaw dropped. Big Ears crossed his arms and grinned with satisfaction.

"Did I just do that?" Noddy asked.

"Yes, Noddy." Big Ears answered. "You see, the subjugation necklace was created by a priestess who apparently wanted to subdue Inuyasha. Only she had the power to activate the necklace. However, since you are a spiritual and pure being, I was able to take some of your energy and put it into the necklace. So now whenever you think Inuyasha is misbehaving or is about to kill someone, you know what to do."

Inuyasha, after hearing all this, got up and growled at Big Ears.

"The only reason I did this by the way," Big Ears explained. "Is because of the wonderful story Mr. Plod had told me earlier today about you."

"Oh so you have connections with the fat guy huh?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Figures. You're apparently his buddy if you're almost the same size as he is. Just eat a few more donuts and you'll be a good 700 pounds."

Big Ears turned to Noddy.

"Sorry about this, Inuyasha." Noddy said. "Sit."

Inuyasha fell face first on the floor. "Well I suggest you go and continue your day off, Noddy." Big Ears said as he walked into his kitchen. "I have a lot of business to take care of thanks to a certain talking dog."

Noddy laughed at Big Ears comment and looked at Inuyasha. He hopped that things would go smoothly for the both of them and that Inuyasha will finally be able to return home without any trouble at all.


End file.
